Truth or Dare?
by Vanished
Summary: Ulrich promised Yumi to go to the dance with her, but then she spots him kissing Sissi.Will he get her back? Or is she going to stay with William?
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled. "I can't believe it! You said we would go to the school dance together, and here you are, kissing SISSY!" She stumbled away crying, heading for Aelita's dorm. As she left she heard Sissy saying "Well, Ulrich dear, are you coming with me to the dance?" She couldn't believe it. The school dance was in a week, and Ulrich had promised to go with her, and then she found him kissing Sissy. He really didn't seem to mind.

"Yumi!" Aelita exclaimed when she found Yumi outside her door, sobbing. "What happened?" Yumi explained. "Oh, Yumi, I'm so sorry." She said. "Do you think he's going to the dance with Sissy?" "I heard Sissy ask him." Yumi said miserably. "Are you going with Jeremy?" At this, Aelita blushed. "Well…" she began. "Come on!" Yumi laughed. "Yes." Aelita finished, blushing even more as Yumi giggled, her troubles momentarily forgotten.

For the rest of the day Yumi avoided Ulrich. Tomorrow was Saturday and they had the day off. Aelita and Yumi spent the day talking about the dance, and Yumi asked Aelita if she thought Yumi should ask William. "I don't know, Yumi." Aelita replied. "Are you sure Ulrich's going with Sissy?" "Well, Ulrich spends all his time with her, and he hasn't told me that he isn't going with her, so I guess he is." Yumi said sadly. "I'll ask William when I see him. Did Odd get a date yet?" "No!" Aelita giggled. "He's asked just about every girl in the school, and everyone's said no! Anyway, Yumi, I've got to go, I promised Jeremy I'd stop by and see him. Do you want to come?" "No thanks Aelita." Yumi replied.

Yumi left Aelita's dorm and walked outside onto the school grounds, looking for William. She finally spotted him leaning against a tree, reading. "Hey, William?" she asked. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

**(A/N) Well, how is it? It'll be a few chapters long. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare?**

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

"_Hey, William?" she asked. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" _

"I thought you were going with that Ulrich kid." He said. "Well, I saw him kissing Sissy, and he hasn't attempted to talk to me about that incident, so I assume he's going with her." Yumi said, her voice unsteady. "I always knew he would do that to you." William said. "I'd love to go with you, Yumi." He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. In his eyes, Yumi saw a frightening amount of love, and wondered if she was making the right decision.

Yumi hurried to Aelita's dorm to tell her the news. "I asked William, and he said yes!" Yumi told Aelita as they sat on her bed. "Oh, and Odd finally found a date!" Aelita said. "Who?" "Heidi Klinger." Aelita replied. "Her boyfriend dumped her, and everyone else had a date. Except Odd." Heidi Klinger's boyfriend dumping her reminded Yumi too much of Ulrich, and she sat, looking miserably at the floor. Suddenly her cell phone rang. It was Jeremy. "Xana's on the offensive, come to the factory as soon as you can!" He said. "I've got Odd." "Me and Aelita are on our way." Yumi replied. She told Aelita, and they headed to the factory.

Once they got to the factory Odd and Jeremy were waiting for them. "The activated tower is in the Mountain Region. I don't know what Xana's attack is, though." Jeremy said. "Where's Ulrich?" Yumi asked coldly. Odd and Jeremy looked at her, confused. "I'll explain." Aelita said, seeing that both boys were looking at one another, clearly wondering if they had missed something. "I tried to call him, but no one answered, and he wasn't in our dorm either." Odd said. "Hurry up!" Jeremy said.

Once they were all on Lyoko, four hornets immediately circled them. "Hurry, take Aelita to the tower!" Yumi yelled. "I'll take care of the monsters!" "The tower is due north." Jeremy called. Yumi threw both of her fans, destroying two hornets, and Odd destroyed the remaining two before taking Aelita to the tower. They quickly deactivated it, and were transferred back.

Aelita explained to the boys what happened between Yumi and Ulrich as they walked back to Kadic. When they got there, they saw exactly what Xana's attack was.

**(A/N) Cliffie! I'll update soon, if someone reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

The whole school was on fire. Students were running around screaming, and no one had gotten the fire out. The fire fighters finally arrived and put out the fire, but the whole school was destroyed. "Settle down, settle down! No one is hurt." Principal Delmas called. "Since the school is unusable now, I guess you all will just have to have a month or so off while the school is rebuilt. Call your parents to come get you, or find some place to stay." "Awesome!" Odd cheered.

"Too bad you guys can't go home." Yumi said. Odd's parents were in England, Jeremy's were too busy, and Ulrich's parents didn't want him. And Aelita was supposed to go with Odd. "You could stay at my house, I doubt my parents would mind." "Why don't we just launch a return to the past, Jeremy?" Aelita asked. "Okay." Jeremy agreed. "It does make Xana stronger, but it doesn't look like we have a choice."

The next day after Xana's attack the group just hung out, as the teachers didn't give them much homework. Yumi was still avoiding Ulrich, who was acting innocent, even though everyone was glaring at him. "I can't wait for the dance, I've actually got a date!" Odd said happily. "Who're you guys going with?" Jeremy and Aelita blushed, which was quite obvious. "William." Yumi replied. Ulrich didn't answer, and had suddenly become very interested in his shoelace. No one could wait, as the dance was tomorrow…

**(A/N) Cliffie! Again! Just kidding, I don't like writing cliffies, so I'll continue… Please review.**

The day had gone quickly, and the dance was in a few hours. It started at 8:00 and went until midnight. Yumi was in Aelita's dorm getting ready. "I can't decide." Aelita said. "What should I wear?" Yumi pointed to a short pink skirt, and a black tank top with pink spots, and knee-high black boots. Yumi was wearing a long black skirt and a tank top with dark purple stripes, and purple knee- high boots. When they were done they went down to the dance…

**(A/N) Cliffie.**


End file.
